User blog:Yisroel1/bday messagessss
Shannon: Happy Birthday Crystal!!!! You’ve always been a great friend to me and I’m excited that you get to have a great day filled with confetti and balloons and cake. (Even if you don’t see confetti on your birthday, know that I am sending it. A lot of it. Like buckets and buckets of confetti that will rain over your head. And a banner that says DONT BREAK MY RULES, though I know you won’t stop XD) Anyways I told indi about this dream too because why not? But anyway last night I had this dream where you me indi erica cress gildie and char were meeting up in person and going on this, like, vacation together. It was fun and there was a waterslide and yeah XD I’ve been having weird dreams lately I guess. Anyway thank you for being yourself. For being fun, kind, nice, and such a good friend. I love live chatting with you, or pming on Wattpad, or discord, or whatever. It’s just so fun to talk to you. You’ve helped me realize that good friends are worth holding on to and you are definitely one of those friends. Keep being Awesome Crystal XD (Or should I call you #1 rule breaker follower) Shannon Omi: Happy Birthday Crys! I may never know (nor guess) your real name, but I do know that you are a true friend who I can always count on to be there for me! You are really fun and kind, and it’s always nice to talk to you :) I hope you have the best, most amazing, incredible, outstanding, fantastic, fabulous birthday ever because girl, you deserve it! Your Online Friend Forever (YOFF) Omi Berlynn: HAPPY DAY ON WHICH YOU WERE BORN, FROSTY!!!! I want you to know that I enjoy our conversations so so much, however irritating the whole cheese thing is! (DOWN WITH CHEESE) I wish you a very, very, very happy celebration, one that we are kinda part of! HAPPY BIRTHDAY -Braise Hilo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINDOW!!!!!!!! I hope you have a great birthday!! You are such and amazing person! So loving, and kind! You deserve to have an amazing birthday!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Cath: Crystal, I may not know you as well as some, but I enjoy talking to you and seeing your comments around. Your kindness and your willingness to help are a wonderful contribution to the community, and I'm glad you're on here. You're a wonderful mentor and a friend. I hope you have an amazing birthday and year to come! Your friend, Catherine Trista: Crystal, Happy bday! I hope u get to know I better - I know we aren't very close! Anyways, have a good one! Triss Eve: DON'T DIE please WhisperShade: Happy Birthday Winnie!! I really love being friends with you, thanking you taking the time to check on me every now and then. I’m forever grateful for you. Anyways, have a happy Birthday!! -Shadow Char-cat: Heya Peony! I’m just here to make sure that you’re having the awesomest time on your special, special day. Now, time for the sappy stuff: when someone mentions the word crystal, I immediately think of you. When someone mentions peonies, it’s the same. I think of your kindness, your adminship, your amazing friendship. What comes to mind is your heart profile photo and your extremely hilarious spray bottle. I’ve told my irl friends about you because when I think of FFK, I think of a few things, including you. Oh, and I think of FFK quite often. I think of that LC when you dubbed Cali Lilac and me Tulip and I, in turn, dubbed you Peony. I remember how Z was glitched onto that LC from my laptop and I even remember where I was sitting at the time. That moment is pretty much stuck inside of my memory. You’re a very strong person, Peony. When Leiluna impersonated you as a FANDOM user, you stayed strong. You stood up for me in the most recent Leiluna incidents, and that was very, very kind of you. You always make sure that your friends are okay. You put up with our annoying crystal-is-not-part-of-ffk-administrative-decisions-kinda-because-lack-of-discord. Actually, I was so happy that you’d joined discord that I actually gasped (happily) out loud. Thank you for being my friend, Crystal. ~Tulip Cherry: Happy Birthday Crystal! Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Crystal! Happy Birthday to you! I hope you have an amazing birthday with lots of happy shadow thoughts. I don't know you that well, but I know you well enough to know that you are amazing ♡ So once again, happy birthday! PS. I just realized how many happy birthdays I have said in this message. ~Cherry Cali: Dear Grayi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! I hope it's the best birthday you've ever had. You are such an awesome friend and you've helped me through sooooo much. I couldn't ever thank you enough for it. I'm super honored to have you as a friend. I'm sorry that I haven't been very active to answer your messages lately *sighs.* It makes me really sad to not be able to be on this wiki chatting with you every day! But you'll still be one of my best internet friends, no matter what happens. You are AWESOME, Grayi! HAPPIEST BIRTDAY WISHES! ❤❤❤❤ Lots of love, Lilac Soph: Crystal, YOU ARE AMAZING! Even though YOU STILL WON’T TELL ME YOUR NAME you are a great friend! I’m glad I met you on this wiki and that we became friends! Best Of birthday wishes to you! -Your AMAZING friend ,SOPH! So these are all the ones I have so far, I think Category:Blog posts